


Unstoppable

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_shipless, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-11
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish





	Unstoppable

Alice did her best to keep working, long after the bump under her robes started pressing against the desk when she sat at it. She just raised the surface a few inches with a flick of her wand and pinned another snip-out from the Prophet onto her notice board. Another one to find.

Her superiors weren't happy with it; _Frank_ wasn't happy with it. They argued, in the way that everybody argued then, tense and determined not to end with both too angry to speak to each other. Nobody wanted a last conversation to regret.

"Look at these," Alice held out a sheaf of articles and parchment from files. "Look at them, Frank. People are dying. Marlene. Benjy. The Boneses. The war won't stop because of this baby, never mind how much we want it to. I have to do my _job_, Frank, don't you understand?"

Frank stared at her; the moment stretched, and he deflated. "I wish," he said, and sighed.

"I know," Alice murmured, pulling him towards her. "So do I."

She and Lily would sit, on their weekends off, and compare back complaints and workloads while Sirius fussed over them. He was a permanent fixture in the Potter household, and seemed almost as nervous as James was about the impending parenthood. Alice shook her head at them, and Lily whispered to her that it was quite comforting to have both of them around.

"Sirius will be godfather, of course," Lily said one Sunday, one hand resting lazily on her belly.

"Of course," Alice smiled at her. "Listen, Frank and I have been talking, and we wondered if you would consider being godmother to our baby. Only if you want to, of course," she added quickly.

"I'd love to," Lily said, squeezing her hand.

It didn't really surprise anyone when the babies were born on the same day. Dumbledore proclaimed it "Most fitting," and conjured purple rattles for them. Harry and Neville lay in their cots, side by side, their mothers sitting up in adjacent beds talking about how tiny their boys were, what they would be when they grew up; letting themselves forget, just for a little while, the war that wasn't stopped by the births.


End file.
